Oven appliances generally include a cabinet that defines a chamber for receipt of food items for cooking. The oven appliance's cabinet also defines an opening that permits access to the chamber of the cabinet. A door or doors mounted at the opening of the cabinet can selectively limit access to the chamber of the cabinet. As an example, an oven appliance can include a pair of doors rotatably mounted at the opening of the cabinet. Such oven appliances are generally referred to as French door oven appliances.
Certain French door oven appliances include a linkage assembly that connects the oven appliance's pair of doors such that the doors open and close simultaneously. Such a configuration can be useful. For example, the pair of doors can each include a handle. By providing a linkage assembly that connects the pair of doors, a user can pull on either handle in order to open or close both of the doors simultaneously. Thus, a user holding food items in one hand can open or close both doors with the other free hand.
However, French door oven appliances can have certain drawbacks. For example, the doors may not properly compress against the cabinet when the doors are in a closed potion. Accordingly, an oven appliance with features for compressing a pair of doors against a cabinet of the oven appliance would be useful.
In addition, the doors may easily rotate between the open and closed positions. Such easy rotation can be undesirable because the oven appliances' chamber can reach high temperatures. Such easy rotation can also be undesirable when the doors are open and a user is adding food items to the oven appliance's chamber. For example, unwanted rotation of doors to the closed position can interfere with the user as her or she is adding food items into the chamber. Accordingly, an oven appliance with features for selectively securing a pair of doors in a closed configuration or an open configuration or hindering unwanted rotation of the pair of doors would be useful.